Surprises
by TwiPotterGreys
Summary: Sam is forced to leave his wife, Andy, and daughters to go undercover. Due to corruption on his handler's part, he is not pulled from the operation when he should be. He returns home to a surprise, and finds he missed a lot more than he bargained for. Rating: K/K , McSwarek
1. News

Chapter 1

Sam left the station in a worse mood than he usually did on nights like this. Andy had worked the night shift and he had worked all day without seeing her. Sam had returned to the streets after they had gotten married. He missed the thrill of not knowing what would happen next. They couldn't be partners anymore, so it wasn't as hard for both of them to be cops.

Tonight he had gotten called into Guns and Gangs. A case he had worked on when he was a detective had reopened and they needed someone to go under, soon. They didn't have time to brief anyone else, and everyone else on the case was recognizable. He was not looking forward to the conversation he had to have when he got home, so he slowly trudged to his truck. He drove home in silence, and sat in the driveway with the truck running for several minutes before sighing and shutting off the ignition.

He walked up the drive and opened the door. The sound of giggling and barking came from the living room. He turned the corner and took a step back as two small masses collided with him.

"Daddy!" they squealed.

"Hey, girls! How was your day?"

"Good, we made necklaces at school today. Dani made a purple one, mine is pink."

"That's great. Why don't you two go get them?"

He set them down and they ran to get them, the sound of small feet padding up the stairs followed. He knew they would be distracted by something when they got to their room, by a game or a conversation, or at least he hoped. He needed to talk to his wife. Andy leaned against the wall, observing the exchange. "Hey," she smiled.

"Andy," he breathed, savoring the last moments of peace, "I need to talk to you about something."

"What?" she asked nervously. Sam didn't know how to begin. "Sam? What is it?"

"Guns and Gangs called me down today," Andy's face fell, she knew where this was going, and they hadn't called him in years, since before the girls were born. "Adrian Defraine was released from prison about a year ago. We never got him for the murders, so he was only in prison for a few years. They need to send someone under, someone who they've never seen before. I was still studying for the D's test while the trial was going on, so I didn't testify. Everyone else with enough information to go is recognizable."

"Sam, you promised you were done, you got their word they wouldn't send you under again. You have two kids now. The girls need you, I need you. I can't do this without you."

"Andy, I can turn them down, but this guy has killed dozens of people, kids, and entire families. He's ruthless, he doesn't care who he has to take down to stay free. And he seems to disappear every time we get ready to go after him. Sending an undercover in may be the only way to catch him, and it has to be now, or he'll disappear again." Tears were forming in her eyes. He pulled her into a hug. After a moment, she pushed away.

"When do you have to leave?"

"Day after tomorrow."

"How long will you be gone?"

"It's really involved. At least two months, maybe longer."

"How are we going to tell the girls?"

"We'll figure it out."

"Alright, I guess if you have to go, you have to."

"Thank you. I'll do whatever I can to make it up to you when I get back."

Andy took a deep breath. This was going to be the hard part; they had to explain to the girls why their father was going to disappear for months without being able to talk to them.

"Girls," Andy called, "can you come back down now?"

The girls came back downstairs, the necklaces all but forgotten by Sam clutched in their small hands.

"Dani, Lily, we have something very important we need to talk to you about, and it's important that you listen very carefully to our words, okay."

They both nodded. "Momma, what's wrong?" Dani asked.

"Nothing is really wrong honey, there's just some bad news we have to tell you," Andy began. The girls didn't question them further, so she continued. "You know how mommy and daddy help people and put the bad guys in jail?" Both girls nodded, but didn't speak, "well, sometimes a police officer has to go away and pretend to be a bad guy for a little while. They can't live with their family, or even talk to them. They have to pretend to be bad all the time." Lily's eyes widened. She was catching on a little faster than Dani, who was a year younger.

"Momma, do you have to go away and pretend to be bad?"

"No, honey, daddy has to for a little while."

Dani looked at Sam with her eyes full of tears, "Daddy's leaving?"

Sam picked her up, and spun her around to sit down on the couch with her in his lap. Andy did the same with Lily. "I'll be back as soon as I can, I promise, I'll think about you all the time, and miss you like crazy."

Lily looked at Andy in fear, "you said Daddy had to be bad, is daddy going to go to jail for being bad?"

"No sweetie, daddy is only pretending to be a bad guy so he can see what the real bad guy is doing and tell the police so they can put him in jail."

"But daddy, if you know he's bad, why can't you just put him in jail?"

Sam and Andy didn't quite know how to explain the court system to a three and four year old. Andy thought of an incident about two weeks ago. It had upset her and Sam then, but now it may be useful.

"Remember a few weeks ago when Dani ate the cookies left in the bottom of the cookie jar?" They both nodded. "When we found the empty cookie jar we didn't know who had done it because we didn't see which one of you took the cookie. We had to wait for you to tell us who had done it." They nodded. "Well, we're sure the bad guy did some very mean things, but we never saw him, so we can't prove it. So they need daddy to go watch him for a little while. But in order for the bad guy to let daddy see, he has to think they're friends, so daddy has to live near him and pretend to be like him for a while."

"So, daddy is gonna do like we do when we play princess?" Dani asked.

Andy had to smile slightly at the way her daughters' minds worked. They didn't have to worry about him getting made. They didn't have to worry about their daddy not coming home. To them Sam was just playing an extended game of dress up. "Yes, sweetheart, daddy's pretending like you do when we play princesses."

"Oh, are you sure you can't live with us while you're pretending?"

"Honey, if the bad guys find out I'm a police officer, they won't let me see them doing bad stuff, then we will never put them in jail, if they see me coming home, they'll know I'm pretending."

"Oh, okay. I'll miss you a lot, daddy," Dani replied.

"Me, too, daddy. I'll miss you every day until you come home," Lily echoed.

"That makes three of us," Andy sighed. Sam rubbed her back.

"Will you take my necklace with you?" asked Lily, offering it to Sam.

"Mine, too," Dani asked, "so you don't forget about me?"

The sight brought Andy to tears, and made Sam's eyes prick. "Dani, I'll never forget about you, or Lily, ever, no matter what happens, or how long I'm gone."

"Will you take them anyway, pretty please?" Lily pleaded.

"Of course, girls, I'll keep them in my top drawer while I'm living in my pretend house."

"Alright, girls, time for bed," Andy said. "Go get changed and we'll be up in a minute."

"But momma," Lily whined.

"Daddy will be here tomorrow and the next day. Tomorrow night we'll do something fun."

"Movie night?" Dani asked.

"Sure, whatever you want to watch," Sam replied easily.

"I don't know, a good movie, it has to be just right," Lily answered.

"You can sleep on it; tell us in the morning,"

"Okay." The girls ran upstairs to get ready for bed, and pick out the books they wanted to read.

Sam and Andy followed after them. They got the girls ready for bed, then read _The Cat in the Hat_, and _If You Give a Mouse a Cookie_, their two favorite books. Once they said goodnight, Sam and Andy headed back downstairs and curled up together on the couch.


	2. First Night

They sat in silence for a while, content with just being with each other for as long as they could be.

Sam finally broke the silence. "Are you mad?" He whispered.

"No, not at you anyway, maybe at the situation, though. You told them five years ago you were done. I do have to admit I'm surprised this didn't come sooner though."

"What do you mean?"

"You were one of Guns and Gangs best UCs. I expected them to try this a few years ago. They've actually been pretty good about it, until now, anyways," She paused. Sam knew she wasn't finished, though, so he waited for her to go on. "Sam? How do I do this, we have a system, everything gets done on time because we work together. When I'm doing it on my own, how am I supposed to get them ready for school? How am I supposed to get to work on time?"

"I'll be home as soon as I can be. You'll have your dad, Traci and Jerry, Nick, Oliver and even Epstein. I spoke with Frank, too. He said you can have a couple of days to get a routine down if you need. You can come in late, or just take a few days for yourself and the girls, he'll understand. And I'll be home as soon as I can."

"Is Blackstone running this?"

"No, this is one of Boyd's old cases."

"Boyd? Boyd, as in the one who almost got you killed? You're working for Boyd? Why wasn't he fired?"

"The evidence mysteriously disappeared. There's no proof he had anything to do with that. He got suspended, but with no evidence they couldn't prove he'd done anything wrong. It was our word against his. The only record of that case in the computer is the one he messed with."

"And you're going under with him in charge?"

"He has someone monitoring him and the information, but he's running it. I have to do this, you know if there was any way to avoid it I would, but I can't. Why were you asking about Blackstone?"

"Blackstone gives a few weekends off, but I guess this is better, we don't want the girls to get excited when you come home, just to have you leave again. But it would have been nice to see you once in a while."

"I know. I'll miss you, too. But I'll be back as soon as we have enough evidence, I promise."

"What if you don't come home, Sam? How would I tell the girls? As far as they're concerned, you've gone off playing pretend to find out who stole the cookies from the cookie jar."

"Hey, that was your metaphor not mine," he laughed, but stopped once he saw the look in her eye. "Seriously Andy, I'm not going to let anything to me, I would let down too many important people."

"Really? Who are these people? Do I know them?" She actually managed a laugh.

"Well, there's this woman, beautiful, brunette, love of my life. In fact, she's one of the few women I've ever loved. Name's Andrea, but she goes by Andy, or my personal favorite, McNally."

"It's Swarek now, if you don't mind. Now what about these other women?"

"Well, there's Lillian, spent some of the best years of my life with her, almost as beautiful as Andrea. She has these eyes she uses when she wants something, melts you. Makes you give want to give her an extra cookie, or two, even though her mommy said one was enough."

"What? When was this?"

Sam smiled nervously, "Do you want to hear the rest or not?" She stayed silent, so he took that as a cue to continue.

"Danielle, I've spent the shortest amount of time with this one, but I love her just as much as the other two. Even when she makes me sit at a tea party and makes me be a princess."

"Then, there's my favorite sister in the whole world, Sarah, who would most likely revive me just to kill me again for dying on her, and all of you."

"Finally," but he was cut off by her turning around.

"There's more?"

"Just listen. Finally, there's Oliver, best friend, best man extraordinaire. His words not mine, and never tell him I said that. There through thick in thin, in sickness and in health, in good times and bad…"

"Are you married to me, or him?"

"You, you're more attractive, not to mention he was already married when I proposed to you."

"Is that the real reason you asked me? He was taken?"

"No, Andy. I have never loved anyone, this way at least, but you."

"I guess that's okay then."

"We should get some sleep; tomorrow will be a long day."

They headed upstairs shortly after that. They had just settled in when they heard a knock on their door and two small heads poke in.

"Hmm?" Sam groaned.

"Can we sleep with you and momma tonight, daddy?" Lily asked.

Sam and Andy shared a glance. Letting the girls into their bed was a rare occurrence, as they didn't want any habits to be formed. Tonight was special though, Sam would be leaving in just over 24 hours and they both wanted him to spend as much time as he could with the girls before he had to leave.

Sam sighed, "Okay, but just for tonight."

The girls came around to opposite sides of the bed, and were lifted in and placed in between their parents.

"Night night, momma, night night, daddy, night night Lily."

"Good night, momma, daddy, Dani. See you tomorrow."

"Good night, girls. Night, Sam."

"Good night, ladies."

'I love you's' were exchanged, and soon the girls were sleeping soundly, faces buried in their parents' chests. Sam and Andy stay up staring at each other, and having hushed conversations for hours afterwards until they finally fell asleep. Andy dozed off first, and Sam drifted off soon after, watching his three girls sleep.


	3. Preparing

The girls woke up before their parents' alarm the next morning, so Sam and Andy were up earlier than normal as well.

"Mommy, can we stay home from school with daddy today?" Lily asked.

"Honey, I would say yes if we didn't have to go to work, but we do, and there's no reason to stay home if daddy isn't going to be here. We'll see him again tonight. Alright, kiddo?" she answered.

"Okay, can we have breakfast for dinner, and then watch The Tigger Movie?"

"if that's what you and you sister want to do it's fine with us."

After Sam and Andy dropped the girls off at school, they headed towards the station.

"See you after work," Andy said as they went their separate ways at the women's locker room door.

"See you then. I love you," he answered.

"Love you, too."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Andy walked in the locker room, changed and then just sat on the bench near her locker. Traci found her like that ten minutes later.

"Andy?"

"Hey, Trace."

"You okay?"

"I'm fine." Andy knew Traci would see right through this, but had to make an attempt anyway.

"Andy," she warned, "you and I both know that's not true. What's going on? Don't make me get Sam."

"He's leaving, undercover. For at least two months. And, if that's not bad enough, Boyd's running it."

"Oh, gosh! How are you? Have you told the girls?"

"Yeah, all they know is their daddy is going to catch bad guys. They don't know that he could disappear for up to a year, that he could not come home at all. And I don't know how to parent the girls without him for that long."

"Andy, you can't think he's not coming home, you're only going to stress yourself out. You're going to be fine with the girls, you have Jerry and I, not to mention the entire 15th division, and your dad. When exactly…?"

"Tomorrow night. It's really last minute," she answered.

"Nash, McNally," Marlo had walked in. She and Andy weren't on the best terms, but they still were able to get along when the job called for them to work together. "Parade is about to start."

"Thanks, Cruz," Traci answered, and her and Andy left to join their colleagues.

The day went quickly; Andy rode with Oliver, who had been informed about what was happening by Sam.

"Swarek," Oliver said. She didn't respond. So he tried again, and again, neither time caught her attention.

"McNally," Andy looked up, she'd been so lost in her thoughts that she hadn't heard him the first several time he called her, "he will come back, there's no way he would let anyone stop him from getting back to you."

"I know he'll do everything he can, but some things are out of his control. Boyd almost got him killed once, it could happen again."

"Boyd isn't going to do anything dangerous, he's done some horrible things, but if he pushes anything that's not protocol, he'll be off the case and fired before he can even start to try and justify it. He's being monitored; nothing is going to slip through the cracks this time."

"I know that, but I have the girls to worry about."

"I realize everyone is telling you this, but you're not alone, the division has your back. We're all going to help."

"Thanks, Ollie."

"My pleasure, McNally."

The rest of the day passed quickly. It was relatively quiet, and no rookies around to jinx that.

No one knew Sam was leaving except for Andy, Traci, Oliver, and Sam himself. They preferred it that way though, the fewer people who felt obliged to wish him luck the less of his time he wasted, and the more time he got with Andy and his children.

The girls had fallen asleep on their parents in the middle of the third movie. It was decided that they could stay up late tonight and miss school to see Sam off the next day.


	4. Goodbye

Chapter 4

Dani and Lily held tight to Andy's hands as they watched Sam throw his back in the back of the SUV and then climb in the front. All four of them had tears in their eyes. The mornig had been crazy and they had hardly had anytime to absorb everything that was happening.

"Andy have you seen my old black belt?" Sam yelled from the living room where he was doing a last minute inventory of his duffle bag.

She appeared around the corner," You mean this one?" she asked holding it.

"Yeah, thanks, you're a lifesaver. What about my…"

"Sneakers?" She interrupted, "Right here." He packed those as well, and then the two of them made their way to the table where the girls were waiting to eat breakfast with their father one last time.

Breakfast was eaten leisurely, in near silence, no one knew exactly what to say, it was only as they were finishing that Sam looked at Dani and Lily and said, "Girls, things are going to be a bit different around here for a while, mommy is doing the job of two parents and it would be very helpful and grown up if you could make it easier for her by doing what she asks you to, okay?"

"Alright, daddy." They answered.

Andy had begun to clear the dirty dishes from the table when she happened to glance at the clock on the stove. "Sam, what time are you supposed to be at the station?"

"Nine," he answered, "Why?"

"It's ten to nine now.

Sam swore under his breath. They had woken up plenty early, the girls had made sure of that, and everything had seemed to be on track, but somehow they had ended up running late with only fourty minutes until he had to leave, and ten before he got to the station.

Sam grabbed his bag and Andy grabbed the girls, their dishes left on the table and counter, and ran out the door, climbing into Sam's truck. They made it to the station just two minutes past nine and Sam ran in while Andy readied the girls.

The briefing was brief. Sam knew the case, and only needed to know exactly who he was and what he evidence he was collecting. Best, Boyd, and Sam all came back out of the interview room just fifteen minutes later.

"You have fifteen minutes to say goodbye, make it fast," Boyd told Sam walking away. "McNally," he greeted, glaring at her as he walked past.

"Boyd," she answered,"and its Swarek now, thanks," she said to his back.

Sam crouched down to talk to the girls first before rising to talk to Andy.

"I love you," he said.

"I know. I love you, too." She answered.

"I'm sorry for doing this."

"Not your fault."

"I'll miss you, all of you."

"Just come home."

"I will."

"Be safe."

"You, too."

"Goodbye"

"Bye, Sam."

"Goodbye, Daddy. I love you." Lily said.

"I love you this much", Dani said, hold her arms out wide. "I'll miss you."

I love you both so much. Be good, okay?"

"Okay, bye daddy." They chimed together.

The family embraced one last time before the walked out together to see Sam off.

Sam waved out the window, and the three on the sidewalk waved back, but too soon the car turned a corner. They all turned to go back inside, already feeling a little empty inside.


	5. Routines

_AN: So I hate myself for doing this, I always promised myself that when I started this fic, I would not become an author who abandons their work for months at a time, but I did. I can say I am writing regularly again and that you can expect more regular updates. I am also considering a new plotline after this that is in keeping with the current season where while Sam and Marlo are trying to figure out where this baby will fit, Andy gains custody of a half-sister, via Claire, she never knew she had, and Sam and Andy try to navigate this new family they have suddenly gained together. Tell me what you think in the reviews._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue or any of its characters, only Dani and Lily are mine._

* * *

Sam walked through the doors of the bar where he was to meet his new 'employer', Adrian Defraine, who currently had his back to Sam, fixing a drink. He and his brother Sully had a near monopoly on human trafficking in the Toronto area, a business that was supposedly run from out of the bar's basement. Sam's task was to make it to the inner circles, and gain the trust of the employees, while keeping records on as many girls as he could. Many of the girls had been appearing dead around the city, but there were far more missing girls who had yet to turn up, so there was hope they were still alive.

Adrian turned around to dust the bar to see Sam walking towards the bar. "You must be Sammy; I've heard a lot of good things about from Angelo. He says you're a hard worker. I hope he's not wrong," Adrian said, eying Sam up and down.

"Yes, sir," Sam replied. The guy disgusted him, but the sooner he earned Defraine's trusted, the sooner he went home. "Where do you want me to start?"

"You ever work in a bar before?" Adrian questioned.

"Yes, sir."

"Great, you have a trial run at the bar tonight. My brother Sully will supervise, I have other business to attend to. You do well, you're in."

That night the bar was slow, and most of the patrons ordered beer or straight liquor. This was not the kind of bar where fruity cocktails and mixers were served, and for that Sam was grateful.

The next morning Sam met with Defraine again. "Sammy, Sully tells me you were great last night. How'd you like to your six nights a week, an extra set of hands would give me a lot more time to do paperwork and other business."

"That'd be great, sir," Sam answered.

So began a routine. Sam would come in to work, meet with Adrian, and then Adrian would disappear for the night, sometimes with Sully, other times without Sully, leaving Sam to mind the bar. Days passed like this, soon, the days turned into weeks, the weeks morphed into months. The only change was when Defraine began to watch Sam more closely and started to consider bringing him to the other side of his business.

* * *

Meanwhile, Andy was adjusting to her new role as a temporarily single mother. "Dani, Lily, we have to go if we're going to get to school on time."

The girls flew down the stairs and grabbed their school bags before running to the truck. They were climbing in as Andy reached them and then helped them climb into their seats and buckle in.

"You girls ready?" She asked climbing into her own seat.

"Yeah," they answered, sounding defeated.

Andy glanced at them in the mirror. "Okay, ladies, spill. What's up?"

Lily looked at her and answered, "Daddy always took us to school on Thursdays, I just wish he were here."

It had been two months, and even though the family had reworked their schedules and fallen into new routines, Andy and the girls still hadn't gotten used to the holes in their routines where Sam used to be. As a result, Andy had been feeling more tired than usual.

After dropping the girls off at school, Andy headed to the barn and headed towards the locker room. Traci was getting ready to head for parade, but stopped to wait for Andy.

"Andy, are you sleeping at all?" she asked.

"No, not really, it's just, I don't know recently I've been feeling a little off, and when I finally am ready to fall asleep, it's one of the girls coming in with a bad dream. So now I'm tired all the time, and on top of that I'm stressed all the time thinking about Sam and I don't know what to do anymore..."she trailed off, getting emotional, before looking at Traci, "and now I'm rambling, sorry," she sighed.

"Don't be. You have a lot going on right now you can ramble if you want," Traci replied. "Andy…" she paused, "if you're still feeling this way even after you and the girls have settled in… Do you think, that maybe, you could be…?"

"Pregnant?" Andy interrupted, seeing where her friend was headed. "I… Do you think that's possible?"

"I don't know, but while we're out on patrol today we can stop at a drugstore and grab a test. You can take it before you go home tonight."

* * *

After shift, Traci and Andy met again in the locker room. Traci pulled a pregnancy test from her bag and handed it to Andy.

Andy looked at Traci, then at the test. "I guess I'll just go and… you know," Andy motioned toward the bathroom stall.

"Yeah," Traci answered. "I'll be right out here."

A minute later Andy emerged from the bathroom stall holding the test. The two sat in silence for another three minutes before Andy sighed and reached for the stick.

"Andy, I'm here for you. If you're pregnant you can do this. You have a whole bunch of people here who would love to help until Sam gets back."

Andy flipped the stick over, looked at the results, and sighed.

* * *

_AN: Sorry about the cliffhanger, but I will have the next chapter up by the weekend. I think about seven or eight more chapters in all to finish out the story then an epilogue. Review, please!_


	6. Revelations

Two red lines glared at Andy from the test in her hand. "I'm pregnant, Trace, and Sam's not around. What do I do?"

"You do what you have to. Jerry and I will be around doing whatever we can, and Oliver, Chris, and Nick will help out, too. I bet even Gail would help if she had to. I think the first thing you should do is talk to Frank, he'd want to know. Maybe he can talk to Boyd and whoever else is involved with Sam's op."

"I'll talk to him first thing tomorrow, but first I need to go home and tell the girls."

"Do you need anything tonight, even if it's just a friend around to help?"

"No. I think I can handle this. I'll call you if anything happens."

* * *

Andy and the girls walked through the front door. Dani and Lily wandered into the living room and sat on the couch, turning on the television. Andy knelt in front of them. "Girls, mommy had some very important news to tell you tonight."

They both looked at her excitedly, "Is it about daddy? Is he gonna come back soon?" Lily asked.

"No, sweetie, I'm sorry. I don't know when daddy is going to come home. This is something else."

"What, momma?" Lily asked.

"Do you two remember when Dani's friend's mom got a big tummy and had a baby?" Andy asked the girls.

"You mean Alice's mom? Alice has a little sister now. Are we gonna get a little sister?" Dani asked.

"Maybe, or you could have a little brother."

Lily's eyes widened, "You mean there's a _baby_ in your tummy?"

"Yes, Lil. There's a baby growing in my tummy and in a few months we're going to go to the doctor, and I'll have a baby."

"Is daddy gonna be there when the baby comes?" Dani asked. She didn't remember Lily's birth but had seen pictures with both her parents smiling and holding baby Lily.

"I'm not sure sweetie, but I really hope that he is."

"Are you gonna tell daddy?"

"I'm going to try sweetie, but it's difficult to try to reach him while he's away."

"I hope he comes back before the baby comes. Then we can all be a family again."

Andy's eyes pricked as she tried not to cry in front of her children.

* * *

"Sammy," Adrian called one night, slinging an arm around Sam's shoulder, "I like you a lot. So I have a proposition for you. How would you feel about making a little extra money on the side, you know… under the table."

"That sounds great, Adrian, I could use some extra cash."

"Great, meet me in the back, around closing tonight.

"I'll be there, sir," Sam answered. He couldn't believe he had finally done it, but his work wasn't over yet. He still had to figure out where the girls were coming from.

* * *

"Sir, do you have a minute?" Andy asked quietly after knocking on Frank's door frame.

"Sure, McNally, what can I do for you?"

"It's just… I mean…" she stuttered, before blurting, "last night I found out I'm pregnant."

"Okay." Frank replied nodding, "first thing we're going to do is contact Boyd. Sam has the right to know; maybe I can make Boyd see it that way. If not, we'll have Peck talk to Superintendent Peck and see if she can pull some strings. After that, the two of us will sit down and plan out the next couple months. I'm assuming you still want to be on the streets for as long as possible," he paused, and Andy nodded. "I'm willing to work with that, up until five months, after that you're here with the detectives, in booking, or on desk. Got it? How far along are you?"

"Three months." She answered quickly.

"Go on. Be careful. I'll make some phone calls and see what I can do."

Andy thanked Frank and exited the office to go find Oliver, her partner for the day.

* * *

Boyd's phone rang, flashing Sam's burner number. "Sammy. My man, how's it going?" he answered.

"I'm in," Sam replied.

"Good, that's great. Listen when you get the hang of things let me know, I'll get some guys in there undercover as buyers to start pulling out girls. They'll have a lot more insight into the transport process than anyone else will be able to get."

"Okay, I just got in. It could be a while before I get a whole lot of information. Adrian trusts me; it doesn't mean that anyone else in on the operation does."

"That's fine, Sammy. We got time."

"Not really, Boyd. I have a wife and kids I want to get back to."

"Listen Sammy, they're all fine. They're healthy and happy. They can last a few more months without you."

"That's the thing, Boyd. McNally's strong. I know she _can_ do it, but it doesn't mean she has to. And Dani's birthday is in a few weeks, I wanted to be home for that."

"Some things are more important than birthdays, Sammy," Boyd snapped, then he collected himself, "Look, I'm doing the best I can to get a case together, but I need more. _You_ need to get me more, and then you can go home."

"Sammy?" Boyd spoke into the phone, but Sam was gone. He had disconnected the call after Boyd's outburst.

* * *

Sam stood in the back room, waiting on Adrian to meet him. He was still seething over his conversation with Boyd earlier in the day. He couldn't believe the man had the nerve to tell him that this case was more important than his family. He schooled his expression as he heard Adrian and Sully approach doorway. As usual Adrian did most of the talking while his brother stood in the background, observing.

"Sammy, I'm going to show you something tonight that's going to change your life. It's a world you've never seen before, and due to some special circumstances, I'm a man short, and I think you can help me."

"With what, sir?"

"Sammy, Sammy, I think it's time we drop the 'sir', we're friends. Call me Adrian," Adrian said, as Sully led the three men down a flight of stairs to a closed door with a lock and deadbolt on it." He turned and looked at Sam, "I need your word that you're my man here, that I can trust you."

When Sam nodded, Adrian motioned for Sully to get the door.

Sully pulled out his key and unlocked both the handle and the deadbolt; he turned around to face Sam and asked, "You ready for this?"

Sam nodded and Sully turned the handle and pushed open the door.

* * *

_AN: I'm actually pretty of getting a chapter up two days in a row. *mini self celebration* but seriously, 63 followers, I know that's not a lot, but it seems like a lot. It means a lot that people are reading this story, I feel really insecure about each chapter I post, but then I have people reviewing saying they like it and it feels great. Thank you all. Please review and tell me what you think._


	7. Secrets

Chapter 7: Secrets

* * *

Frank picked up the phone and began dialing Boyd's number. He knew this would not be a pleasant conversation, that Boyd would be angered and reluctant to even tell Sam about Andy, let alone to pull him out of the UC early. He waited as it rang, on the last ring Boyd answered.

"Boyd…" he answered.

"Boyd, hey, its Frank Best from fifteen. I have some news you need to hear."

"What? Does this involve Swarek? He's finally starting to get me intel and I'm not letting him out until this is over."

"Boyd, Andy McNally is three months pregnant," Frank told him

"That's not my problem, Frank."

"She's his wife, you have to tell him," Frank knew where this was headed, and was trying desperately to hold his temper.

"Listen, Sammy will be home before the kid's born, why worry him and throw him off his game when everything is fine."

"Doesn't work that way, Boyd. If you won't tell him I'm going to Elaine Peck."

"Ok, I'll tell him, but I'm not letting him out early, this is my last chance to catch this guy."

"I'll be checking in to assure you do. Goodbye, Boyd."

"Yeah, whatever."

The call ended, Frank didn't know whether Boyd would keep his end of the deal.

* * *

Boyd was pissed. This was going to ruin his operation. He almost considered not telling Sam and facing the consequences later, after he had a big arrest under his belt, on the other hand, he knew Frank was serious about talking to the superintendent and Boyd didn't want the higher-ups breathing down his neck, especially since he had just gotten some of his freedom back.

"What was that about?" Detective Lario, Boyd's supervising detective, asked walking in as Boyd slammed the phone down.

"Frank Best called to tell me Swarek's wife is pregnant. I have to tell him and he's going to want out."

"If he wants out, let him go."

"And ruin everything I've worked for in the last few months, once Defraine finds out we're trying to get a guy in, he'll take off."

"That's not our problem. Look, I want to catch this guy as much as you do Boyd, but Swarek has the right to be there for his wife and kid."

"Whatever," Boyd answered, "I don't like it."

"Play by the rules, Boyd, you're already being watched."

"Are you threatening me, Lario?"

"No just making sure you understand what's at stake for you, I recommend you lie low and go by the book. Lot of people at central would like to see you go down."

"You one of them?"

"Maybe I am. Don't play dirty this time, Boyd, and you'll have nothing to worry about."

* * *

Sam stared at the sight in front of him. The place was filthy. There were young women, the majority looked to be between mid-teens to early twenties. They were dirty and emaciated, most looked like they hadn't eaten in days. They're faces were tear-stained, and most had appeared hopeful when he'd first come down the stairs. Men were rushing around, trying to keep the girls quiet until the final patrons had left the bar upstairs.

Defraine started talking, "Sammy, this is my little side business. The bar wasn't doing to good so we started this little company to bring in a little extra revenue. You understand, right?"

"Uhh… yeah. I mean you gotta do what you gotta do."

"You're new job is to meet with my major buyers, get them what they need, keep them happy. If they have a problem, you have a problem, so fix it. These are my big spenders, they are the ones who come around several times a month, and make several purchases each time. I don't want to lose them." Sam could hear the barely concealed threat. "Of course you will also still be on the bar to keep up appearances, but this is your first priority now, got it?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good, take tomorrow night off, rest up. After closing tomorrow night you are going to meet your first client, Sully will be going with you until you get the hang of it, but you'll be doing all the talking."

The three went back upstairs. Sam left and began the walk back to his apartment. He knew he had to schedule a meet-up with Boyd soon, but he really wasn't looking forward to seeing the man face to face, but he pulled out his phone a few blocks away from the bar anyway, and dialed the now familiar number.

"Sammy, buddy, listen, about what I said before…"

"I don't want to talk about it, I have info… meet me at the café at seven tomorrow night." Then he flipped the burner closed, and the call ended as quickly as it had begun.

* * *

Andy sat on a park bench and watched her girls run freely and laugh, they were excited to be here. She hadn't brought them here since Sam had left, as it was something they did together, as a family. That morning though, the girls had begged and she had finally relented. She almost envied them, the way they could forget about Sam, and their ignorance about how dangerous this UC really was for Sam, but at the same time she was glad she was able to shield them from this, that they didn't have to spend every waking moment wondering whether their father would come home.

"Mommy, come push me," Dani cried from the swing set. Andy pushed herself up off the bench, she was beginning to feel the early effects of the extra pregnancy weight.

As she walked over to the swing set she heard Lily laugh, "no Dani, you have to learn how to pump your legs to push yourself," as she demonstrated for her younger sister.

Andy had to laugh at Dani's attempts to copy Lily's movements but her small body didn't have the necessary coordination quite yet. So her movements just caused the swing to twist a little. Andy reached her daughters and stood with them pushing Lily for another 15 minutes before deciding it was finally time to go home.

"But mommy… I don't want to go home," Lily started.

"Yeah mommy… we just got here," Dani finished.

Andy laughed. "Ladies, we've been here for an hour and a half, we need to eat."

"But I'm not hungry," Lily responded quickly.

Dani was quick to echo, "Yeah, I'm not hungry, either."

"I'm hungry, and so is the baby," Andy answered.

"Oh… ok. Mommy?" Lily asked.

"Yes?" Andy answered.

"I think that the baby wants pizza for lunch." Lily replied.

"Okay," Andy agreed, "pizza it is."

* * *

Sorry it's been so long, I've been trying to register for classes for the upcoming year and all the classes I wanted were full, I am going to try to do better, I want to finish this before going back to school. Sam will find out in the next chapter. You'll have to come back to see how he reacts and how it goes down.


	8. Dirty

Chapter 8: Dirty

Sam sat in the café, watching through the front windows for Boyd, he wanted to get this meeting over, but, more than that, he wanted to go home. Finally, ten minutes late, Sam saw Boyd's figure walking down the street. He quickly slipped in the door, ignoring Sam and heading straight for the counter. Sam sighed as he waited impatiently for Boyd to collect his food and sit down.

Boyd looked angry as he sat in front of Sam, grunting, "What have you got for me?" as he did.

"The girls are kept in the basement of the bar; they've been down there this whole time. Arrange a raid; let's do this so I can go home."

"Sorry, Sammy, it's not that simple. We need the names of their buyers and where they get the girls from. If one of their men manages to escape, they can start this all up again."

"That's not my problem, you brought me here to get you Defraine, I'm handing him to you, get someone else to do the rest."

"Sammy, you're in, they trust you; you realize how many more girls will be trafficked before I can get another guy in where you are now? Most of those girls in there are minors. You have daughters, think about them. If they were your kids…" Boyd trailed off, letting Sam imagine the rest. He was playing on Sam's emotions, and he was winning. He was also getting closer to dropping the baby bomb. Once Sam was in, he'd tell him.

"Fine. I'll stay, but after this I don't want you to contact me again, ever. I said I was done last time, this time I mean it."

"Great Sammy, I appreciate it. As a thank you, I have some news from your wife you'll want to hear." Boyd was grinning now.

"What, Boyd?"

"You're going to be a dad, again."

Sam's anger exploded, but he did manage to control his tone, "this changes things Boyd, my wife is pregnant, at home alone, trying to raise our daughters, I'm out, done. You should hae told me this before."

"Leave if you want Sammy, but it would be a shame if one of those guys in there found out you're a cop, or your _name_." Sam paled. Boyd could not mean what Sam thought he meant. Even Boyd wouldn't do that.

"Is that a threat, Boyd?" Sam growled.

"Of course not, Sammy, but sometimes things do happen." Boyd shrugged.

"Stay away from my family. Leave them out of this." Sam said as he stood suddenly, knocking the chair he was in over, and stormed out the door.

Sam thought about what he had learned on the walk back to his apartment. First, He was going to have another baby. He and Andy had discussed it, but had not yet decided to try for one. Second, Boyd was dirty. He had known this before, but he never would have thought he would go as far as threatening innocent people's lives. Lastly, he needed to get home soon. He feared Boyd would follow through on his promise, so he wouldn't abandon the UC, but he needed to get information quickly so he could get back to his girls.

* * *

"Girls," Andy called, "we have to go. I'm going to be late."

"Coming," they yelled together as they stomped down the stairs.

"Okay, ladies, we have to go to my appointment, and then we are going to…" but she was cut off by Lily's voice yelling.

"We're going to get ice cream and go to the park," she interrupted.

"Yes, that's right we are going back to the park, after we get ice cream."

"Can we eat our ice cream at the park?" Dani asked.

"We'll see."

"But it's my birthday on Friday; you have to let us eat it at the park."

"Yes, your birthday is on Friday, but today isn't Friday," Andy replied.

"But mommy, it's my birthday this week, which makes this whole week my birth week," Dani replied.

Andy laughed, "What's a birth week, Dani?"

"I don't know," she replied, scrunching up her nose in thought, "but at school, Kaitlyn said her parents celebrate her birth week for the whole week."

"Well, I think we can do that, too, but it doesn't mean I want ice cream cones melting all over the truck. So taking the ice cream to the park is still a maybe."

"Do I get a birth week, too?" Lily asked.

"Sure, next month when it's your birthday. But let's celebrate Dani's birthday before we start celebrating yours."

"Will daddy be home for my birthday?" Dani asked.

"I don't know, sweetie, but I don't think he's going to be back in time." She hated that her daughter burst into tears at this, she didn't want to tell her, but she knew Sam would probably not make it back before the end of the week, and didn't want to crush her daughter's hops on the morning of her birthday when Sam wasn't there. So, she pulled Dani close and held her as she sobbed.

"What about mine?" Lily asked.

"I don't know that either, Lils. I hope so, but I don't know." Lily began to tear up as well when she heard this. Now both her daughters were crying against her, and between her guilt, her grief, and her hormones, she soon began to cry as well. She wiped away her tears though and began to comfort her daughters. "Daddy may not be here on your birthdays, girls, but wherever he is, I know he wants to be here instead. He's doing everything he can to get back us, but for the time being we're going to have to do the best we can without him here."

The excitement about their upcoming birthdays faded, as the girls realized that their father would probably not be there. It was something they had not considered before. They continued to cry in Andy's arms as she picked them up and carried them out to the truck. By the time they arrived at her doctor's appointment, both had fallen asleep, and though they were both quiet and sad when she woke them, no more tears fell.

* * *

"Andy," her OB, Doctor Winslow said as she entered the room, "it's been a while."

"Yeah, with the girls being so close together, Sam and I had wanted to wait a while before having another."

"I completely understand. Speaking of Sam, where is he?"

"Working, on a UC assignment actually, I don't know if he even knows about the baby yet."

"I'm sorry, that must be really difficult."

"It can be, especially when the girls realize he's missing major moments in their lives. Dani's birthday is in three days, and chances are he's not going to be there. They Lily's is a month later, and he probably won't be home for that either."

"If there's anything we can do for you here…" she offered.

"I don't think so, but I appreciate the offer, I'm sorry I'm ranting. We should get started."

"Ok you are almost four months along, It's not quite time but when the time comes, do you want to know the gender or not? In case I'm not here for your next appointment and I can make a note in your chart."

"I don't want to know until Sam is here. If he's home, then yes, but otherwise, I'll wait."

* * *

The girls had all but forgotten their earlier worries about Sam, for a short time at least, as they ran around the park. Andy had allowed them to bring their ice cream to the park and was pleasantly surprised that not a drop of ice cream had been smeared into Sam's seats. Andy suspected the shock and sadness would strike the girls again before they went to bed that night, and she was beginning to worry that she would not be able to stay strong and support her daughters for much longer. She needed her husband back, she missed him, and was beginning to think she couldn't handle the girls on her own anymore. If Sam was going to be undercover for much longer, she would have to ask for help from her friends and family.

* * *

Hey! Look at that, another update. Also as of 45 minutes ago, I'm a legal adult, so yay me! That's actually really sad if you think about it. At midnight on my birthday, I was sitting up alone writing fanfiction. Oh well, I wouldn't have it any other way. I have already planned the next chapter out. Only about two or three more chapters til we meet the baby. I think. I have it mostly planned out but the chapter breaks could change. See you soon! Bye!


	9. Missing Out

Andy sighed as she looked around her kitchen and yard. The gathering was coming to a close, and while it had been fun and Dani had enjoyed it, cleaning up the mess was going to take forever, even with Jerry and Traci staying to help her. She went back outside to say goodbye to the remaining guests as they left. Soon only Andy, Traci, and Jerry were there, walking around the yard picking up trash and cleaning up food. Leo had taken the girls into the house to watch a movie, leaving their parents alone to talk.

"So, how did Dani take it when she woke up this morning to no Sam?" Traci asked as she wiped off a table near Andy. Despite Andy's attempts to lower Dani's hopes for today, her daughter was adamant that Sam would show up at the last minute to surprise her.

"Not as badly as I thought she would. I don't think she's given up hope yet. She's still expecting him to walk through the door at any moment. I think it's going to be really hard on her tonight, though." Andy answered.

Traci nodded, but didn't know how to comfort her friend. "She's young, Andy. She doesn't understand. Sam's her father. In her mind he can do anything, beat anyone. She can't grasp the danger he'd be in coming home." Jerry tried to assure her.

"I know that, but it doesn't help the girls. Yes, they are too young to understand, but it doesn't negate their pain." Andy quieted then, "I feel useless, there's nothing I can do or say to make them feel better. The only thing they want is Sam; he's the only thing I can't get them right now. On top of that, I'm failing them, too. Things are falling through the cracks, I can't do everything Sam and I used to do with them alone."

"Andy you're doing the best you can in a situation you and Sam were forced into. You can't be expected to parent for two and work, especially when you're almost five months pregnant."

They continued to chat while they worked until the yard was cleaned. It was almost midnight when the three headed back into the house where Traci and Jerry collected Leo before they both hugged Andy and said goodnight.

She shut the door, and turned around to find a very tired Dani looking at her. "He's not coming is he, mommy?" She didn't even sound upset anymore just defeated. Andy's heart broke when she heard her four year old speak like that. The resignation held a pain that a child that young should not have to face, but she had faced the pain of her missing father so many times over the past several months, she didn't even have a strong reaction to it anymore.

"No sweetie, daddy is still working." She took Dani's hand and led her back to the couch where Lily had fallen asleep against the cushions. She carefully picked Lily up with her free arm, not ready to let go of Dani yet.

After settling Lily in bed, she turned to Dani, "Dani, daddy would have been here if he could have. Right now, daddy could get hurt if he tried to come home, or one of us could get hurt. I know your daddy. I know that he wanted to be here and he's very sad that he couldn't be, but when he comes home, we are going to go to have a day and all of us are going to do whatever you want for the whole day, alright? This isn't forever; we just have to wait a little bit longer."

"Ok, mommy. I can't wait."

"Neither cans me. Are you ready to go to bed now?"

Dani nodded. "I am very tired."

"Me, too. I love you." Andy said.

"I love you, too, mommy." Andy tucked the blankets around Dani before turning out the lights and headed for her own room.

* * *

Sam was angry. He was trying to appease a buyer's displeasure with a previous purchase. One of the girls he'd purchased had died within a week of receiving her. He wanted another girl as a replacement. Instead of celebrating his daughter's birthday, Sam was negotiating the sale of someone else's daughter into slavery. He couldn't believe Boyd had forced him into this. When he got home he would be talking to internal affairs and starting another investigation into Boyd. He would see Boyd lose his badge, even if it was the last thing he did. He was used to being threatened by Boyd, he'd come to expect it, but involving his wife and daughters had been the last straw.

"So, we have a deal?" the buyer asked, interrupting Sam's internal rant. Amos Stiles was the biggest buyer Defraine had. He made several purchases every two weeks, and occasionally stopped in unannounced for a side purchase.

"Yes, sir, for every three purchases in your next transaction, you'll get a fourth on us." Sam had conditioned himself into not mentioning the girls in conversation, he was afraid his disgust would show and he'd get made.

"Good, I like you, Sammy. You know how to make things right."

"Glad you feel that way, Mr. Stiles. I assume we'll be seeing you soon?"

"I'll return for to my usual schedule, yes."

"I look forward to doing business with you." Sam said, smiling at the man. He wasn't sure how much longer he could continue to keep up his act around these monsters. They represented everything that repulsed him. He couldn't wait to see his wife, to talk to her about all he's seen, to hear her tell him it would be ok.

* * *

At six months pregnant, Andy was very tired, and not at all prepared to deal with the screaming five year olds Lily had invited to her sleepover. While Sam was away, Andy tried to be more lenient with the girls and their activities. Lily had wanted a slumber party for her birthday, and while it was difficult for Andy, she hoped with Lily's friends sleeping at her house, that Lily would be less distracted from the fact that her father was not. She was actually surprised, since that night a week before Dani's birthday, she hadn't mentioned Sam once. Andy figured it was a coping mechanism, but she hoped it wasn't anything deeper.

"LADIES!" Andy yelled upstairs for the third time, "It's time for dinner. It's on the table and if you don't hurry it's going to get cold."

"A moment later she heard a stampede of feet running across the upstairs, before a herd of seven five year old came flying down the steps. Dani followed close behind.

When everyone was seated, Andy began serving plates of pizza to each child. They chattered as they ate, and as soon as the last child had eaten her last bite, all seven of them had flown back upstairs, giggling the whole way with Lily in the lead. Andy sat with her younger daughter as she finished her pizza and Andy began eating hers. She thought about Sam. He'd missed two big events and as the days past without a word from Sam or his handlers, she'd begun to worry he'd miss even more, starting with Lily's first day of kindergarten on September 1st. Lily would be crushed if Sam and Andy didn't both drive her to school on her first day, a tradition they'd started two years early and continued last year with Dani.

"Why doesn't Lily ask about Daddy?" Andy was startled by her daughter's question.

"Sometimes it's easier to not think about the things that upset us. If we pretend the sadness isn't there, we don't have to deal with it."

"So Lily still misses daddy, even when she doesn't talk about him?"

"Yes, sweetheart. I think she does. You like to talk about daddy, and feel how you feel, but I think Lily wants to be happy, and by acting like everything is ok, she is."

* * *

It'd been another month, another missed birthday, and Sam was still no closer to figuring out where the girls were coming from. He was beginning to become more involved, but still only in the dealing side of the business, he was not included in the buys. He hoped that there would be a change soon. He appeared to be moving up the ranks. He'd seen many of the employees come and go, and each time someone left, Sam gained more seniority. Sam appeared to have a more permanent place due to his position in the legal side of the business, the bartender. He was grateful for that. If he'd have been forced to leave and try to work his way back in, the operation would have gone on much longer.

He wished more than anything he was home right now, helping Andy clean up whatever mess the party she would have insisted on throwing for Lily, even though she was six months pregnant and should have been taking it easy, talking and laughing about the events of the day. Instead he was stuck in in his small, run-down apartment, with nothing to do but listen to _The __Iliad_ on tape. A surprise gift Andy had slipped him before he left.


	10. Developments

_Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Rookie Blue or any of its characters. I realize I haven't kept up with this. but I am doing it now, and will probably do more of them when I edit chapters later on for simple mistakes I'm beginning to notice._

* * *

If Sam was doing the math correctly, Andy would be a little over seven months pregnant at this time. He had less than three months to get enough intel to close the case,help plan the raid, and execute the raid. Defraine had finally mentioned a new shipment to Sam, but only the time, not the location. He was so close to getting what he needed, but he was afraid it wouldn't be enough, that he would miss the birth of his third child.

"Sammy, what's happening? You ready for tonight? It can get a little crazy on shipment nights, and once we get the girls here, they tend to get restless, can you help me out with that?" Adrian asked, and as much as Sam would have loved to turn him down, to allow himself to give into his anger over the man's casual speech about the selling of human beings, of children, no less, this was putting him one step closer to seeing his baby, and for that, he was willing to set his anger aside and focus on the task at hand.

"Sure thing, boss, I'm your guy."

"I'm beginning to see that, Sam. Take the day off, I'll put Marcus on customer service today, you get ready for tonight, it's gonna be a long one."

* * *

The night was very long, teenage girls and young women screamed and cried for their parents and families. They begged him for help, the most he could do for them is copy the sales records Sully was keeping to track them down after this was over.

He couldn't stand it. A young girl, no older than 14, was fighting as Marcus handed her over to big buyer Amos Stiles. This was his fault, he gave him that girl free in exchange for another girl that Amos had killed. Her face was dirty, though she'd only been down here for a few hours. As Amos smiled at her menacingly and asked her name, Sam's heart stopped at her whispered reply. "Lily, I'm Lily," Sam could have broken down right there. IT could so easily be his Lily in that man's hands ten years from now, the girls they took weren't homeless or poor, they were kids who made one bad decision; girls who wandered down an empty street, snuck out at night, or went into a club underage. They were easy targets for men very experienced in kidnapping. Lily didn't stop at her name though, she continued to beg for her freedom. "Please let me go, I'm didn't do anything, please. I'll give you whatever you want." Amos just laughed.

At that Sam did have to leave, he walked up the stair holding himself together the best he could until he reached the top, at that point he locked himself in the bar bathroom alone. For the first time since he was 9 years old, Sam felt himself break down and begin to cry. He would see to it that every single man in that room spent the rest of his life behind bars. That they woulf never get the chance to touch a child again.

Sam washed away the tears and splashed his face with cold water before heading back down the stairs. He was thankful Amos and Lily were out of sight, he didn't know if he'd be able to face that scene a second time.

"You okay, buddy?" Adrian asked.

"Yeah, just needed to use the can," he lied easily.

"Alright, round two of this is next Saturday night. Will you be able to handle it?"

"Sure will," Sam answered.

"Okay. For the next week and a half you return to your normal duties. You do well on these next few shipment nights, and I'd consider taking you when the shipment comes in. It comes with a nice pay raise as well. You interested."

This was what he'd been working towards for over six months. IT could be another moth or two, but there was an end in sight that's all her could ask for. The smile was real for the first time in over a half a year when he smirked at Defraine and answered, "Definitely. I'm in."

Adrian nodded, "I figured. You're always up for the challenge. I admire that, Sammy."

* * *

At seven-and-a-half months pregnant, Andy felt and looked huge. She had given up her stubborn inability to ask he children for help shortly after she'd reached the six month point, and lost the ability to see he feet without sitting down and lifting the above her round belly. "Lily," she yelled upstairs, "I need you to help me find my shoes, please. Aunt Traci will be here in a few minutes to take you and your sister to school and me to work. You and Dani also need to get your shoes and jackets on, and finish packing your backpack."

The girls quickly responded. Two small bodies flew down the stairs almost as soon as she'd finished talking. One deposited Andy's shoes next to her before following the other into the kitchen to pack their bags. They had recently realized that Andy couldn't do as much as she could before due to the growing size of the baby. They had quickly become and cooperative and more helpful. Andy was grateful, as usually a change in schedule, like the new school year had brought on, did not go over well in her home.

Lily was almost three weeks into kindergarten, and surprisingly, she had not been too upset that Sam had missed their first day of school tradition. Dani on the other hand, had been inconsolable when Andy and Traci had dropped her off for her first day of her second year of preschool. Andy had talked to her daughter later though, and the truth had come out.

* * *

Andy and Lily sat in the kitchen at home after the ended of her first day of kindergarten. Dani was still at school, as her preschool was all day, while Lily class was only a half day. Normally, Lily would stay in afterschool care, but today was a special occasion. After fixing them both a snack, Andy had to ask Lily about what had happened that morning. "Sweetie, I want to talk to you about this morning. I know you must feel disappointed that daddy couldn't come to school with us this morning, and…"

But she was interrupted by Lily, who told her, "Mommy, it's okay. I was a little sad, but I'm a bid kid in real school, now. I saw how sad Dani made you when she cried and I didn't want to do that to you, too."

"Lily, I don't want you to ever feel like you have to hide your feelings to make me feel better." Though she was touched, Andy was upset that her daughter was trying to protect her from emotional pain, instead of the other way around. "I always want to know what your feeling and thinking, even if you think it might hurt my feelings, alright."

Lily nodded. "Mommy?" she asked, "Do you want to know what know what I'm thinking right now?"

"Always," Andy replied.

"I'm thinking how much I love you."

"I'm thinking about how much I love you, too," Andy answered.

"I love you this much," Lily exclaimed, spreading her arms as wide as they could go.

"Guess what, Lils," Ansy whispered.

"What?" she whispered back.

"I love you more."

"No way," Lily argued.

"It's true," Andy told her.

"And Dani and the baby too?"

"Dani, the baby… and daddy," she whispered the last part.

"That's a lot of love,"

"It is, you know why I have so much?"

"Why?"

"Mommies are made of love," Andy replied. Lily giggled at this and the conversation about Sam was soon forgotten as they ate, and Lily chattered about her day and the new friends she'd made that morning.

* * *

_AN: Yay, another chapter. This story is already longer than I originally intended, but I keep adding things. so as of now I am going to go to 15 (but this will probably be more like 16 or 17) plus an epilogue. Review please! I love it, good or bad._


	11. Changes

_Disclaimer:_ _I do not own Rookie Blue or any of its characters._

_So, I know I'm really terrible, this is the second time I've abandoned this story now and I really shouldn't make excuses, but I got a new computer and lost everything I had written. I had to re-plan and reread my story and I lost my ambition for a while, plus college is crazy, but its over until august now, and this story will hopefully be done long before then. So without further ado…_

* * *

Sam glanced at the fading flyers as he walked towards the bar. "MISSING: Lily Parks" they read, printed underneath the heading was a large picture of the girl from the shipment he had helped with last week. Lily Parks had been held in the basement for over a month and a half, the buyers had seen the flyers and didn't want to risk such a high profile girl, but as a result or the police assuming her dead, had finally been sold to Amos Stiles the night before. Sam was incredibly angry, but also hopeful that he would be able to finish this before she was hurt, as Amos was known to keep the girls he bought for almost a month.

There was a shipment the next week, and Defraine had become increasingly dissatisfied with one of his higher-ups who usually managed incoming shipments, and if Defraine decided to get rid of this man, Sam was next in line to help receive this shipment. If this happened, it would be over within two weeks. Sam would have to learn the patterns of the shipments, then report back to Boyd and tell him when, where, and how to stage the takedown. It was only a matter of time now, but would it be soon enough to get home before his baby arrived?

"Sammy," Adrian interrupted him from the drink he was pouring at the bar, he froze. This was it. He was either getting in, or losing everything. "It seems I will be a man short when the shipment comes in next week, you think you can lend me a hand?"

"Sure thing, boss," Sam answered. He could end this; he could go home.

* * *

Andy was beginning to freak out, both the girls had been born before 38 weeks, and she had a feeling this baby wouldn't be any different. She was almost a week past nine months pregnant and Best had told her that there had been no new developments in Sam's case.

She was currently sitting on the couch, attempting to put her shoes on before Traci returned from dropping the girls off with Tommy before taking Andy to work. It was her last day at work before she began her maternity leave, and she was on desk duty no less, but for the first time in all three of her pregnancies she was glad for the upcoming break. She knew it was the last time she'd have the opportunity to spend quality time with Lily and Dani before the baby came, and things would be crazy after that, especially if Sam wasn't home.

The knock at the door alerted her to Traci's return, and she finished tying the shoe she had be struggling with for two minutes. She waddled to the door and followed her friend to the car.

"How are you feeling, Andy?" Traci asked as they drove.

"Like a whale," Andy answered, and Traci laughed.

"Well, at least its almost over."

"I guess," she sighed.

"Andy…"

"I'm just upset that he will probably miss the birth."

"He wants to be there, you know that, and if there's any way he can, he'll make sure it happens."

"I know."

They drove in companionable silence the rest of the way to the station where they dressed, went to parade, and then parted for shift.

* * *

It was very unusual that the staff sergeant himself came to the front desk to address an officer, so when Best appeared in front of Andy a few hours after parade, she was shocked. The shock quickly turned to panic as she realized what had most likely brought him there, Sam.

"Calm down, McNally. He's okay, there have just been some developments. My office, now."

Andy tried to calm herself and slow her breathing as she walked with Best toward his office. He gestured for her to sit and then took a seat across from her at his desk.

"I just got word that Sam is in position, its only a matter of time before Guns and Gangs take down the operation now. Boyd estimates two to three weeks, but no more than a month."

Andy sighed. She no longer expected that Sam would be able to return for the birth of their child, but she was relieved to know she wouldn't be a single mother of three for very long.

* * *

Sam waited in an old parking garage at eleven thirty at night. This simple, public space had not been what he expected when he imagined the secret, illegal transportation of these young girls, but then again, something the easiest way to hide something was in plain sight.

Sam did exactly as he was told, when he was told that night, he had finally made it, and he was not going to risk losing closing this case when he was so close. He hoped they would plan the take down before most of these incoming girls were sold, that they could be sent home, before they were damaged, physically or mentally, any more than they already had been.

This was the regular weekly shipment, and he would be back here the next week, except next week he would not be alone, he would be bringing teams here, while his co-workers in 15th took down the operation in the bar, and the individual buyers. He would make sure these girls got home and then get himself home to his own girls, and maybe even his boy.

* * *

Andy had gotten the girls down early that night, and had decided to pamper herself with a hot bath, something she hadn't done since before Sam had left. As she was stepping out she felt a twinge of an early contraction. She sighed and walked to her bed, laying down and settling in for a long night. She would be having a baby the next day, she was sure, but for now, her contractions were too far apart for the hospital to keep her. She drifted in and out of sleep, wishing her husband was next to her the whole time.

* * *

_That's it for now, I'll be back soon, the baby will appear next time, and I am not really sure how the rest of the story will play out. Like I said, I had a plan, but with the loss of my computer, I lost that plan and I'm not sure exactly how I want to finish the story now, it will be the same general direction, but I forget the details I had planned. Please follow if you like it, and review no matter what. Tell me what you think. _


End file.
